


Gone to the Dogs

by mynonbinarycode



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynonbinarycode/pseuds/mynonbinarycode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountain Men are up to something and somehow Clarke and Lexa are the only ones who can stop them. That is if they can get Octavia and Lincoln to let them off the leash a little.</p><p>or</p><p>where Clarke and Lexa are literal bitches with the capabilities of stopping mad scientists from creating super soldiers.</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to the Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue in  
> italics are either thought or the other person on the other side of the phone.  
> underlined are the musings of our puppies.

Gone to the Dogs

Lexa sat hunched in the corner of the room idly listening in on her human Lincoln. She only says that because, well, she wasn’t exactly human anymore. Not for about 5 years. As humans go, Lincoln wasn’t a bad human. He fed her chicken and rice. Let her off the leash when they ran. Even left her out when he went to work…wherever that was.

 

She had had worse. She had run away from worse.

 

But she could stand Lincoln. It’s why she chose to stay.

 

The day she was changed was probably the most excruciating day of her life. She remembered the demolishment of her bones and the stretching of her muscles. She remembers being subjected to hours upon hours of rigorous experiments that were meant to keep her primal. She remembered waking up and getting free with little to no idea of what she was or where. She could barely remember anything beyond her name.

 

But she was fast. And she was strong.

 

She was a dog.

 

“O, I don’t know if she’ll go for it. Heda hasn’t ever really been into running with other dogs. She’s more human than dog, I swear it.” Lincoln spoke into the phone as he glanced at Lexa.

 

Lexa, for her part, simply rolled her eyes at the idea of yet another puppy date. She was tired of people trying to force her to be with other dogs. Sure she liked dogs just fine…just not when she was one.

 

 _“Lincoln, please. Princess isn’t very social either and I can tell it’s really getting to her. She used to play with this one mutt, but then something changed and Princess would have nothing to do with him.”_ Lexa rolled her eyes at the idea of being in the same vicinity of a dumb dog named Princess. Lincoln would be seriously regretting it if he agreed to this play date. _“I swear, it was like she knew that he was studded out or something. The moment they met up after his first time she growled and wouldn’t let the poor dog near her.”_ Lexa snorted to herself catching the attention of Lincoln for a moment. She shifted her ears towards the man before shifting them back to show her disdain for their conversation.

 

But then Lincoln’s shoulders dropped and his eyes widened and it…to Lexa it…it almost looked like he was begging her. He, human Lincoln, was begging her, Lexa his dog. Lexa had never felt more human in that moment then just then.

 

She knew Lincoln really like this girl. They had talked everyday for the past month and Lexa was sure that Lincoln had asked her out last week. That was until he came home grumbling to himself about some guy named Bellamy. They hadn’t gone for a run that day. Or the next if she’s thinking about it.

 

Lexa huffed and looked away from Lincoln hoping that that was enough to tell him she consented. She’d do this stupid play date for him if only to finally get him happy and wanting to run again.

 

“Okay Octavia, when can we meet you?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god Lincoln, she’s gorgeous!” Octavia exclaimed having just walked up to the two parked on the park bench. Lexa was sitting tall, ears up and on high alert. She really hated being in the park for too long. It brought up bad memories. “What is she? German Shepherd? She’s sable right?”

 

“Belgian Malinois, actually. The pound thinks she might have been a guard dog at some point but had run away. Not much of a guard dog if she runs huh.” Lincoln laughed as Lexa turned and growled at the man. “I say it with love, Heda. You deserve more than being just a guard dog.” Her tail wagged of its own accord but she afforded it its right.

 

She definitely liked this human.

 

“Well, she seems to understand. She and Princess will get a long just fine…that is if the mangy mutt would stop lollygagging around behind me!” Octavia shouted behind her and was met with a swift, reproachful bark.

 

“Shut-up!”

 

Lexa’s head whipped around to the dog walking slowly up the path. “Now I understand why you call her Princess. Sky blue eyes, white fur, and the demeanor to always do things her way.” Lincoln chuckled as he stood letting Octavia have his seat. When blue eyes narrowed his way his chuckle turn to laughter. “They’ll get along, they both give me that same look.”

 

“Yes, well, when you talk about a lady like that you would get that look, Lincoln.”

 

“Idiot.” Lexa growled as her tail thumped his leg as a reprimand.

 

“Seems you’re puppy doesn’t like you putting down other women, Linc. I like that in a girl.” Octavia stated laughing.

 

The humans watched as the two dogs stared the other down as if waiting for something. Lexa watched the blue-eyed husky cock her head studying Lexa. She felt exposed for the first time in awhile. Lexa knew she heard the shout, she knew that ‘Princess’ had heard Lexa. What she didn’t know was why they were just staring at one another.

 

Lexa didn’t want to be wrong. She didn’t want to look like an idiot talking to a damn dog again. Last time didn’t go so well.

 

“Now go play!” Octavia shooed the two dogs away.

 

Not one to give up an opportunity to run from this awkward situation, Lexa bolted for the field behind the bench.

 

“You sure she won’t run off?” She heard Octavia ask Lincoln.

 

“If she wants to I won’t stop her. She’s too damn stubborn.”

 

As abruptly as she ran, Lexa stopped in the middle of the field and sat looking up at the sky. She had missed the sun, it had been a while.

 

“If you continue acting too much like a human, you will weird out your master.”

 

“Who are you?” Lexa immediately asked ignoring the comment and continued looking up basking in the warmth of the sun.

 

“Clarke, but everyone calls me Princess.” The blue-eyed husky quipped with as much a grin as a dog could manage. “You shouldn’t act too much like a human, you’ll get sent back to the pound. I know this might all be new to you, but it really seems like you managed to find a decent master. How’d you make it out?”

“Lincoln isn’t my master, Princess.” Lexa barked incredulous at the thought of Lincoln as her master. “And this isn’t new to me. Not for a very long time.”

“Then what is he then? Your bitch?” Clarke chuckled at her pun.

 

“Just simply my human.”

“Your human?” Clarke huffed out a breath as she sat back on her haunches shaking her fur out. “Won’t be long then, until you change, Heda”

“What are you going on about?” Lexa, though enthralled having found another like herself, was slightly aggravated by Clarke. She seemed to think she knew of things she herself didn’t know. And as it seemed to be true, that only seemed to bother Lexa more.

 

“I’ve found others like us, just a few. But they all ended the same way, mangy dogs. It starts when you believe you’re not human.”

“I’m not sure if you noticed or not, Princess, but I am a dog. Though I may have been human once, someone found it necessary for me to not be any longer.” Lexa paused her train of thought to look straight into the blue eyes of Clarke. "I have thought this way since the moment I ran away from my first human. They would have not beat me as they did if I were anything less than human."

“Not in mind though, at least you’re still conscious. So far the average ‘life expectancy’ after the shift is 18 months, then you’re really what they created. A dog.” Clarke scratched at an itch behind her ear with her hind leg.

“And yet you stand here telling me it has been two years for you and you act more dog than human.”

“But I am the exception. An outlier the Mountain didn’t expect. I managed to get away, I realized acting like a dog got you taken out of the cages. Continuing to act human made you stay longer until they broke you. I make myself use mannerisms of a dog. There is difference here, Heda.”

“You’re not considered much of an outlier when there are two.”

“How long have you been out?”

“It’s been almost five years, Princess.” 

 

“Stop calling me Prin—“ Clarke seemed to pause at that. Her eyes swirled in awe before widening in terror. In obvious understanding of some sort that once agina Lexa was not privy to.

 

“I was wrong”

“Oh how hard that must have been for you to admit.”  Lexa quipped offhandedly.

“No, this is serious.”

“If you knew me you would know that I rarely joke. Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

“Forgive me for not having all the pieces before, Lexa.” Lexa was taken aback by the use of her real name.” Before I believed that the Mountain wanted to shift everyone they kidnapped to dogs to make it nearly impossible to find us. The perfect crime in theory. Gaining the ransom money as well as selling off well trained dogs only because they understand what is going on. But what’s the motive there? Why would they steal just to get rid of what they stole and created? There had to have been more to it than that, than money. Before I hadn’t thought there’d been a deeper motive.”

Lexa's tail thumped on the ground at a steady rhythm, almost as if she were trying to decide to validity of Clarke's musings. “I should probably state that I remember practically nothing from before my time as this. All I remember is my name and that whatever happened to me at this ‘MOUNTAIN’ you keep referring to hurt like hell. So I ran. And never looked back. So I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“Practically nothing?”

 

Lexa stood and motioned over to the bathroom stalls settled near the running path Lincoln always seemed to avoid. More like Lexa steered him away. “I remember being taken from right there. I remember fighting for my life and ultimately failing as I was only 14 at the time. I remember someone screaming for me as I was being dragged away. And then I remember pain, nothing but pain.”

Clarke gasped in realization. “You’re the first. You were the one that got away. The perfect experiment. The one who destroyed the lab…and killed the scientists responsible for finding the solution.”

“I still do not know what you are talking about.”

“…we were created by the Mountain to be their soldiers. You remember nothing because they made you that way. You weren’t conditioned yet to become one of them. They didn’t count you automatically attacking. They didn’t expect you to get loose. And now they’re behind 5 years because you managed to get away and kill the only people who knew how to do it.”

“I’ve never killed anyone before.”

“You did. And you made the experiments last 5 years longer than necessary.” Clarke seemed to growl at the end. As if she blamed Lexa for everything that happened to her.

 

And in a way, from what Clarke has said, it was because of her.

Just as Lexa seemed to finally understand what it was Clarke was getting at, their humans strolled up to them clasping their leashes into place. “Looks like you two seem to get along well. I can’t say I’m not surprised, Princess you really are the pickiest dog I know. At least you found a cutie. We’ll need to do this again sometime.”

 

“Of course.” Lincoln agreed as he pulled Lexa towards their home while Octavia walked Clarke towards theirs in the opposite direction.

 

“Clarke. Clarke! You have to believe me. I don’t remember, but I didn’t kill anyone. I promise.”  Lexa barked calling out to Clarke, trying to get her to understand.

 

But as she watched the two walk away, the dog never even shifted an ear her way.

 

“I promise we will meet up with them again soon, Heda.” Lincoln said glad that his dog finally seemed to be taken with another. To Lexa, she hoped that by then she could figure out what had really happened and manage to get Clarke to believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic on this site. IDK why this came to mind but it did. It's crack/trash I know lmao.


End file.
